Interrigation Room
by sgttashigi
Summary: Tashigi finally captures Zoro now all she need to do is get him to tell her where the rest of the straw hat crew is hiding. She is willing to offer anything to get the information she wants. Will Zoro give in?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Zoro x Tashigi fan fiction. I tried to maintain all the character's individual personalities. If you find a flaw please inform me. I have made a battle, which is not from the anime or manga, to set the scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I just love to write about it!

* * *

** _Interrogation Room_**_** "Just the Beginning"**

* * *

_

"Zoro please!" The twenty-some-odd Marine girl pleaded in annoyance.

"No!"

"If you just do your time then-" her words were cut off by Zoro slamming his hand down on a wooden table in the interrogation room of a newly built Marine Base. Tashigi cleared her throat and continued. "If you are so against doing your time in jail, then tell us where we can find the rest of the Straw Hat crew! Then maybe we can work something out."

The look on Zoro's face told her what she already knew. He wasn't going to tell anyone a thing about the infamous Straw Hat Pirates. At least she had one point of leverage, Wadou Ichimonji along with his other two swords. She had confiscated them after taking Roronoa Zoro into custody.

One may ask how did Tashigi get this lucky? Capturing a wanted criminal and getting three incredible named swords! Well the truth is that it really was luck. She had found Zoro passed out and bloody after once again assisting in the heroics to save another civilization from a ruthless dictatorship.

At that point in time the Straw Hat Pirates had been separated during the battle. Regrettably the people of Carafe were nothing like the residents of Coco Village, Alabaster, or Skypiea. In fact the people that lived in Carafe wanted nothing to do with pirates. After the fight was over they had the Marines come in and arrest who ever they could find. That came down to the Dictator, Count Abbr, his henchmen, and Zoro. That's how Sergeant Major Tashigi caught the great Roronoa Zoro. Although she would have much rather dueled with him until neither one of them could carry a blade.

"For the last time," Tashigi began to raise her voice.

Zoro interrupted her intense change in tone, " You mean for the last time today."

"Where are the Straw Hats?"

Zoro leaned back in his chair and kicked his bare feet up on to the table. He was dressed in a prison uniform, a pair of pale blue waders and a short sleeve shirt to match. On the left side of the chest and the back of the uniform was an inmate number. Zoro was inmate number 305198405. In addition to his new attire, Zoro was covered in bandages. His arms, legs, torso, and head had all received some sort of physical damage.

The green haired swordsman crossed his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes he lowered his head. Tashigi read his body language as a sign he was going to revile the location of his crew. Smugly Zoro opened his eyes again raising them to the waiting Sergeant. " I have no clue where they are."

Outraged Tashigi stood from where she had been sitting and punched Zoro with her right hand to the left side of his face. Afterwards she straightened her jacked and went to a snail-intercom that was on the table She picked up and spoke in to it. "305198405 is refusing to give us information at the moment. I need to have someone escort him back to his cell."

Not a minute later, two young male guards entered the interrogation room. They Saluted the Sergeant Major then chain and cuffed Zoro's legs and wrist. Zoro smirked at Tashigi " Nice right. But you should stick to swords."

One of the guards hit Zoro in the stomach with the butt of his gun, while the other did the same to Zoro's back. This caused the Samurai to flinch for a moment but it was nothing he couldn't cover up with an angry look. The two then forced Zoro to the room's exit and saluted Tashigi before they left the room.

After arriving back in his cell one of the guards gave a smart-ass smirk to Zoro. " You should feel lucky, Roronoa. The Sergeant likes you."

Zoro heard the bared gate squeak close behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face his escorts. "Really?" He tone was very sarcastic, "Well I wonder what she does to prisoners she hates."

"She has Smoker interrogate them," they laughed.

In her office Tashigi sat at her desk, elbows on the hard wood surface, her hands supporting her head as her fingers racked into her hair. In front of her was a stack of papers from a file marked Roronoa Zoro. In the file where documents of all his past, and current offences, wanted posters that ranged from his first to current reward status, pictures, and personal information.

_"I have reviewed this file 10 times over. I should know the man almost as well as he knows himself."_ Tashigi moved one of her hands to the stack of papers and began to thumb through them.

" So why can't I get him to say anything?" She asked herself out loud.

"What? The pirate wont confesses?" Asked a deep even voice.

The young marine was startled at first that someone would have over heard her talking to herself. Then she realized that Smoker had entered her office while she had been lost in a world of thought. " Oh! Smoker-san," she stood and saluted sending the pile of papers tumbling about the room.

Tashigi scrambled to pick up the papers. Smoker assisted her stacking the few he gathered on to the sergeant's desk. " So nothing from Zoro yet?" He asked sliding into a chair.

Tashigi let out a short sigh. " No he wont tell us anything yet, but I'll make him talk. Then we can send the troops to get the rest of his shipmates." The navy haired girl picked up a photo of Zoro that was taken during one of his fights. _"__Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Yubashiri!"_ Turning to Smoker, Tashigi laid the picture on her desk and pushed it over to him. "I think I may have thought of a way to get him to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Zoro x Tashigi fan fiction. I tried to maintain all the character's individual personalities. If you find a flaw please inform me. I have made a battle, which is not from the anime or manga, to set the scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I just love to write about it!

* * *

_**Interrogation Room**_:_ "Silence is Golden"_

Zoro lay asleep in his cell. It was all he really could do. He knew that he could easily break the iron restraints he had to wear. But what good would that do if he didn't have any where to go? Then even if he had a place to escape to he would have to get his three legendary swords. Zoro Just really didn't see the point in causing commotion when he knew Luffy would make more than enough noise during his rescue. He knew that Luffy would come, once the rest of the crew was healed up. Then if there was anyone else missing they would continue looking for their remaining shipmates.

Zoro's eyes fluttered open. He had been dreaming about his friends. It had been two weeks since they parted in Carafe. He missed them. Zoro had spent the first five days fighting, then he was unconscious for four days, and now the past five days that he had been conscious the annoying marine girl had been questioning him.

"_It will probably be the same today_." He thought, "_It's just a matter of time_."

Only an hour had passed since the green haired prisoner had awaken. Still he lay with his eyes shut, until he hared a tapping on the bars for his cell. It was a guard clad in the marine uniform. The guard cleared his trout then said, " 305198405. You have-"

"So she wants to bother me again." Zoro said in a mater of fact way. He had grown annoyed with Tashigi's constant questioning. The girl would contain him for as long as she could. Didn't she know he wasn't going to tell her anything! Reluctantly Zoro stood and walked just in front of the guard.

Soon the two had reached a door, a door that Zoro was becoming all too familiar with. "Everyday," he muttered to himself.

Inside Tashigi stood with her back to the door. She was wearing her normal look: jeans, marine jacket, and a loud button down shirt that was pink with teal stars. "Sit," she commanded looking over her shoulder. Tashigi then nodded to the guard dismissing him from the room.

Zoro took his seat at the table, his bare feet felt cold from the stone floor. "What is it today?" He asked exasperated.

With her back still to Zoro, Tashigi took a katana in hand and unsheathed it slightly from its saya. Zoro knew that sound all to well. He could hear it. The soul of that sword was calling to him. "Wadou!"

Tashigi turned to face Zoro, "Amazing. You know, I thought it was just a rumor that you would know your sword just by the sound of it coming out of it's sheath."

The criminal Zoro gritted his teeth. "_Why was she holding Wadou Ichimonji? What gives her the right?_" But what could he do? He was in a high security marine prison with nowhere to go. All he could do for the time is tolerate the Marine Sergeant's mocking. "_I just have to_-"

"Would you like it back?" Tashigi's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was examining the blade. "It is truly a work of art. I had hoped to see this blade in battle at one time, but you never will give me that honor. Will you?" Her words were half wishful and half scornful, "Who knows? Maybe if you assist me I will return this sword to you for one last duel. What do you think?"

" I think I would like to ask what your thinking."

"Don't take such an icy tone with me. I was only offering to make your stay here a bit more comfortable." Tashigi approached the table and sat in the chair across from Zoro. She placed the sword upon the wooden table and spoke very straightforward to her captive. " Tell me how to find the Straw Hat Pirates and I will do what I can to get your sentence reduced and have your things returned to you afterwards."

Zoro was quiet for a few moments then stood from where he had been seated, " I regret to inform you, once again, that I do not know where the crew is. And if I did I don't think I would be inclined to tell you. I will protect my friends."

"Friends! You call a group of 'cut trout pirates' friends!"

There was a loud noise followed by a crack that nearly split the wooden table. Tashigi had watched while Zoro slammed his cuffed hands in to the table silencing her with surprise and shock. This was the first time he had an outburst during his stay at the prison.

"Do not," he said flatly, "insult my friends. Ever."

This was the first time Tashigi felt she saw a "human" side of Zoro. Sure he got annoyed or was frustrating to deal with, but that was his "wall" to keep people away from him. The young marine pulled a hand over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything with out thinking.

A few silent minutes had passed until Tashigi spoke up again. " I am sorry. I didn't realize that those pir…um… your friends meant so much to you." She then bowed her head in apology.

"You shouldn't do that."

Tashigi raised her head and then an eyebrow to Zoro. ""Do-?"

"Bowing your head to an enemy. I could kill you when you're not looking."

"I don't think you will. Even if you were given the opportunity."

"Why is that Marine Girl?"

" You have been given countless chances to kill me, and yet you never do. I remember it all began in Louge Town when you deceived me to believe you were a good person."

"I never lied to you. You just never asked who I was." Zoro said smugly, "Besides it's not like you were saying anything kindly about ' Roronoa Zoro'."

"I'm done speaking with you today." She said taking up Wadou under her arm.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I havn't gotten many reviews so i wasnt very motivated to keep on with this story. Anyhoo, I will be doing my best to keep up with every thing here now. Sorry for making you wait. XD 


End file.
